Tickling a Pegasus
by Anthony W
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord have a tickle fight.


Fluttershy and Discord were sitting at the table in Fluttershy's cottage, having their usual Tuesday teas. They both slowly sipped their beverages and had a friendly chat.

"Oh, I am _so_ glad you had enough sugar, Fluttershy, dear! My tea just would not be the same without it," smiled Discord, stirring some white sugar into his cup. Fluttershy smiled and lowered his ears in contentment.

"I'm glad you like it, Discord," she happily replied.

"Oh, dear. We seem to be out of milk. I will go get some more," said Discord, looking disappointedly into the empty china milk jug. He got up and headed to the kitchen. As he did so, the white fluffy tip of his tail brushed against Fluttershy's stomach, making her flinch and giggle.

Discord raised one eyebrow and looked confusingly at her.

"What is so funny?", he asked.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Nothing..." she replied. "Your tail just brushed against me, that's all."

"So why did you laugh then?", asked Discord, puzzled.

"...Because... it, um, it... tickled," said Fluttershy, very quietly. Discord smirked.

"She is ticklish?", he thought.

"Oh, all right then," he said, hiding his smile as he turned his head.

Fluttershy sighed with relief.

Suddenly, she felt Discord's tail brush against her stomach again. But this time, it was on purpose. She giggled and squirmed, telling Discord to stop. He ignored her. He carried on, gently stroking Fluttershy's light yellow belly with his tail. Then he had an idea.

Grabbing Fluttershy's hooves, Discord lifted her into the air, continuing to tickle her soft belly with his tail.

He held both her hooves above her head with his lion paw and tickled her sides with his eagle claw.

Fluttershy was now in tears of laughter as Discord carried on tickling her sensitive stomach. He stopped tickling her sides, but carried on stroking her belly with his tail. It glided against her waist, stroking it gently. "Hehehehe! Discord, please stohohohop!", Fluttershy giggled. Her belly was her most ticklish spot.

Discord smiled and blew a big raspberry in the center of Fluttershy's belly. The sensation buzzed through her entire torso, making her eyes widen with laughter. He blew several raspberries onto Fluttershy's poor, sensitive belly.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DISCORD! PLEASE STAHAHAHAP!" Discord stopped with the raspberries, but kept on tickling Fluttershy's belly with his soft tail.

"Coochie coochie coo!", he said.

He was now tickling every place on Fluttershy's stomach, gliding his tail up and down her sides, chest, and underbelly. Fluttershy was filling up the entire cottage with her deafening laughter. Discord did not mind though. He thought it was cute.

Discord tickled the yellow Pegasus for a few more minutes, then stopped to let her breathe.

"...Th- thank you... Dis... cord," panted Fluttershy.

"For what? Tickling you or stopping?", asked Discord, smirking a little.

Fluttershy smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug. Discord blushed and caressed his friend, his arms resting on her back. She nuzzled his belly, making him giggle.

"Discord, you didn't tell me _you_ were ticklish!", exclaimed Fluttershy.

Discord's eyes widened. He knew what was coming. Suddenly, he felt Fluttershy blow a little raspberry on his dark brown belly. He laughed.

Then Fluttershy slowly and gently pushed him to the ground, standing on his belly. She brought her wings down and gently lay them on Discord's sides, stroking him as he laughed and giggled happily.

"Coochie coochie coo!", said Fluttershy.

As she did this, Fluttershy blew some more raspberries on Discord's belly. His laughter filled up the cottage. Then Fluttershy started to rub his belly with her hooves. Discord laughed hysterically, letting the yellow Pegasus tickle him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! OHOHOHOHOHO!"

After a few minutes, Fluttershy stopped and Discord sat up. He wiped a tear from his left eye as he chuckled. "I have not had his much fun in _years!_" Fluttershy smiled and they both cuddled each other.

"You are my best friend, Fluttershy," Discord whispered.

Fluttershy smiled. "And you are mine," she replied.


End file.
